


(and it feels like) Jealousy

by starkind



Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Even if they trust each other, the ugly green monster sometimes rears its head. Here's how it goes:Tony breaks out the sass.Diana relies on intuition.Bruce acts.or: Three different settings, three different ways of coping
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726759
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Bruce and Tony: Macho Edition

Soft violin music reverberated through the grand ballroom of Wayne Manor, mingling with the chatter from the many guests who had followed an invitation to a fundraiser event by Wayne Enterprises. Its host made his obligatory rounds before he retreated to the bar and a familiar face.

“I kinda hate the guy, y'know?”

Tony mumbled into his tumbler filled with amber liquid before he took a sip. Bruce gave a soft grunt.

“He's just a reporter.”

Clicking his tongue, Tony gave a tilt of the head. When he continued to speak, his voice was very low. “And an invincible alien from outer space who looks like a supermodel even behind that nerdy-glasses-and-ill-fitting-suit combo. Not even a tiny bit jealous, are you?” Bruce eyed the man Diana spoke with again. Just then, Clark said something that made her laugh, carefree and endearing as always. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

“No.”

Once more, Tony clicked his tongue. “You keep telling yourself that.” He downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and twisted to put the glass onto the massive bar counter behind them. With his chest puffed out, he then eyed his lover. “Anyways, I'm going over, staking my claim. Enjoy your denial. Oh, and try not to kill that, will you.” Bruce glimpsed down to where he had bent the delicate silver dessert fork into a u-shape.  
  
“Hn.”

He watched his lover make his way over to them in that trademark swagger of his, looking stunningly dapper in a sharp, tailor-made tuxedo. Even from afar, Clark's 6'5 completely dwarfed Tony's 5'8, but the latter wormed an arm around Diana's slim waist with an air of confidence and a poster-billionaire-grin. In an instant, Diana's hand found her way on Tony's chest, and Bruce saw her ring sparkle as it caught the light.

His hand unclenched and he slid the mangled fork and the small plate with a still untouched raspberry mousse au chocolate cake onto the counter before heading over as well. Kent's eyes lit up as he approached, and Bruce forced himself to give a halfway honest smile in return.

“Clark.”

Said man beamed at him and moved to initiate a hug.

“Bruce! Good to see you.”

Their embrace ended with a final, hearty clap to each other's backs. Clark then glanced at Diana. “You didn't tell me Di was going to be here tonight as well.” Tony's sharp focus zeroed in on Bruce with a single raise of both his eyebrows. Bruce cleared his throat, fake billionaire smile cemented on his face. “I wasn't aware the two of you had met.” The unspoken question swung within. Clark adjusted his thick glasses.

“Yes, I've interviewed her last month on the Rococo exposition at the Metropolis' art gallery.”

Diana gave a soft laugh, unmindful of the way Tony's fingers had wormed and tightened around her waist. “I bet that was the worst interview you've ever had. I rambled too much about 18th-century art because it's so overlooked and neglected in history, and...” She stopped herself with a small chuckle. “See, I am doing it again, my bad.” At the magnificent smile she threw his way, a flush colored Clark's cheeks.

“Nono, it was very enlightening and educative. And the issue really sold well,... or so I was told.”

They smiled at each other again. Tony's tinted shades flashed in the light as he threw his other, silent lover a pointed look. When Bruce kept on ignoring it, Stark eventually broke out into one of his finest shark-like grins. “Rococo, Schmococo. Anyways. I could use a drink. Who's with me?”

~~~

By the time all guests had left the premises, it was already close to midnight. Tony and Bruce had retreated to the manor's grand library, to decompress and review the evening over a cigar and a drink. Much to Tony's surprise, it was Bruce who brought the underlying issue up.

“If we're honest with ourselves, Clark is a much better fit for her.”

Tony was sprawled out across one of the old Chesterfield sofas, precariously dangling a heavy crystal tumbler from his fingers. “So you'd be fine with letting her go if he so much as lifts a pinkie?” Bruce, who had shed his jacket and bowtie like him, started pacing in front of the fireplace, unlit cigar in hand. “If Clark wanted to, he could obliterate both of us in less than three seconds.”

From where he had tilted his head over the backrest, Tony tipped it back to squint at his lover.

“That's not what I asked. I asked if you were ready to give her up just like that.”

He watched him as he raised the glass to his lips. Bruce stopped pacing and fixated him with a look.

“Not without a fight.”

Equally grim, Tony nodded. The ice cubes in his shot of bourbon rattled when he sat up straighter to slip the now empty glass onto the coffee table in front of him. “So we're still on the same page here, good.” He made a gesture at the cigar until it was in his possession and lit it up with a match. As a gust of smoke swirled through the air, Bruce's slipped his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and resumed his pacing.

“Still, from an unselfish point of view-”

“Why are you discussing potential suitors for me when we've just gotten married two months ago?”

Both glanced at the door where Diana stood glowering at them, still in her stunning evening gown, albeit without high heels. Tony tsked and dropped his chin to his chest, shaking his head to himself. “Enhanced hearing. I always forget.” Nothing on Diana's face indicated any merriment at his attempt to lighten the mood. Bruce, who had been brave enough to hold his female lover's furious glare, then crossed his arms.

“In the face of your immortality, we need to consider alternatives. _You_ need to consider alternatives. Both of us will inevitably age and die at a certain point in time.” His usual bluntness made her expression turn from stupefaction to instant, undisguised indignation. “You both think this is your decision to make? Are you really that arrogant and misogynistic?” Tony was the first to pipe up. “No. Course not.” It came out croaked.

Bruce eventually abandoned his defiant stance and unfolded the barrier across his chest. “We only want what's best for you.” He sounded factual. She strode into their direction, sans heels but no-less powerful. “Then stop going through the what-ifs and enjoy what we have right now and right here!” With that, she snatched the Cuban cigar from Tony's clamped lips, which prompted a squeak, and threw it into the fireplace.

Diana then reached out to take each of their left hands and stacked them atop her own, watching their matching bands with determination. “This here, this is the best for me. As long as I can have it.” At social functions or public gatherings, neither Tony nor Bruce were able to wear their rings due to possible gossip. Diana understood but always ached at not being able to show they were hers as much as she was theirs.

Wordless, Tony pulled her down to sit on his lap. She went willingly, though not without tugging at Bruce's wrist until he, too, sat next to them on the couch. The kisses they shared were filled with longing and unspoken words. Eventually, Diana drew back, running the pad of her thumb over the soul patch of Tony's goatee. “Come to bed.” Her gaze traveled over to where Bruce regarded them from close up.

She freed a hand to cup his cheek, enjoying the brief moment he allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

“Both of you.”


	2. Tony and Diana: The Dynamic Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind a higher rating for mentions of non-graphic F/M/M on this one

“What's wrong, darl?”

Even though the gorgeous woman next to him had said nothing, Tony felt her stiffen and tense. His voice was a low, warm timbre as they kept on strolling through the vast gallery that connected the ballroom with the great hall. Wayne Manor was once more hosting an event to raise money and awareness for less-privileged parties. It was yet another opportunity for them to spend time around each other without raising suspicion.

About to enter the frequented billiard room -its air heavy with smoke from the adjacent cigar lounge- Diana stopped dead in her tracks.

“Did you see that?”

Tony shoved the piece of gum into the pouch of his other cheek and tilted his chin to look from atop his tinted shades.

“See what?”

Diana's fingers tightened around his biceps.

“She _touched_ him.”

Venom swung within her statement. Tony forced his amusement down and patted her hand from where it was nestled within the crook of his elbow. “No need to be jealous, darl. You're the only sexy brunette he's into. Well, apart from me.” Diana gave a very unladylike snort.

“She looks at him like he's prey. I don't like it.”

“You and me both know B's anything but prey.”

His words had barely left his mouth when the woman reached up to cup Bruce Wayne's cheek. Tony's eyes narrowed.

“Okay, you're right. Bitch's definitely overstepping.”

Diana untangled her arm and pulled him along by his sleeve.

“Come on.”

Bruce had already noticed their approach; if the slight glint of amusement in his eyes was anything to go by. However, he managed to keep his face neutral. “Talia Al-Ghul, meet Diana Prince and Tony Stark, two of my closest friends.” Talia gave a smoldering smirk at Tony, which turned several degrees colder when her eyes came to rest on Diana. “Bruce never mentioned his friends before. You must be truly special.”

Her accented voice was deeper than her outward appearance might have led them to believe. Diana's responding smile was just as fake, but also smug as she made use of the few inches she had on the other woman and displayed all of her vertical superiority. “He never told us about you either.” Tony was quick to clear his throat with a bit of a chuckle. “Yeah, that's Brucie for you, always forgetting the important stuff.”

He broke into that phony simper which he had adapted from Bruce's billionaire persona and moved to squeeze in between him and Talia. “Speaking of important - I'm afraid we have to steal him from you. ... pressing matters, so to speak.” He did not sound apologetic at all. Talia's eyes narrowed but she sidestepped him with a sly smile to lean in close to Bruce once more and brush her cheek against his in a farewell kiss.

“I hope to see you later, Bruce. We have so much to catch up upon.”

Her hips swayed as she walked away, missing out on the daggers Diana glared into her back. Tony and she then shared a look, and before Bruce got to comment on his lovers' rather pathetic behavior at social gatherings, they all but dragged him down the dining room with its buffet and bar. In a dark corner of the corridor, with the air smelling of food and soap from the nearby kitchen and scullery, he finally wrestled himself free.

“Are you both out of you m-”

The rest of his sentence drowned in Diana's mouth, as did his low moan when Tony set out to ravish the well-known, sensitive spot on the side of his neck. Moving as one, they pressed him against the wall, though Diana was circumspect enough to cup the back of Bruce's head before it could hit the concrete and take any harm.

At the mutual onslaught on his mouth and neck, Bruce gave up his rather weak display of resistance, even as Tony's fingers started to unbutton his shirt. When Diana's nimble fingers traveled down to his dress pants and pulled the zipper down, however, his eyes flew open, alarmed.

“Mmpfh...nn-”

Bruce squirmed, trying to bat their hands away. Diana drew back just enough for him to see her plush lips curve with an austere expression. “Not a word from you.” With that, she pinned him back against the wall and crushed their mouths together once more. Tony worked his way around her until they were able to seamlessly switch places so that it was his tongue down Bruce's throat and her lips on his exposed chest.

Resigning to his fate, Bruce squeezed his eyes shut when he felt two hands go for his -by now prominent- arousal. He managed to free his arms and buried one hand in Tony's soft curls, tugging enough to elicit an appreciative grunt, and the other to feel up Diana's bra-less cleavage. His breathing turned ragged as his lovers continued to pleasure him until he spent himself with a shudder and a soft groan against Tony's skin.

In an instant, Diana and Tony withdrew, looking prim and proper apart from Tony's noticeable erection. Their lover, however, looked like he had just been through a sexual hurricane. He slumped back against the wall as he gathered his breath, casting them a look through hooded eyes.

"Happy now?"

Bruce's voice was rough like sandpaper. Tony interlinked a hand with Diana; a matching, daredevil smirk gracing their lips. “Improving by the second. Now go and mingle. But not for too long. Di 'n I will be waiting for you upstairs. Naked. Horny.” Hair a mess and cheeks flushed, Bruce grimaced as he zipped up the mess inside his briefs and buttoned up his crinkled shirt, trying to smother the wrinkles with a palm. 

He made sure to shoot them both a final, dirty look before he made a beeline for the restrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The marvelous floorplan to help with knowing the best place to ravish the host:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/geckobot/art/Wayne-Manor-Main-Floor-Plan-517075643


	3. Diana and Bruce: To Love And To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many heartfelt thanks go out to the lovely, inspiring, creative individual who helped tremendously in getting this final chapter decent and ready to be posted. You know who you are <3 
> 
> All remaining flaws of this chapter are solely mine and mine alone :)

Tony Stark knew how to party. Even his secret, polyamorous relationship had not been able to change that. What had changed, however, was his alcohol consumption which he now kept at a tolerable minimum. All of it did not lessen the fact that Stark parties were still the rage all around Los Angeles and Malibu. His birthday bashes were legendary – even despite (or because of) that one disastrous event back in 2010.

And so five years later, Stark Mansion was once more alight with laser beams, blasting loud music, and filled with people on a warm summer night at the end of May. Its host was dressed to the nines and loving the overall attention as he sashayed through the open living space, pausing to greet people and toasting them with the non-alcoholic long drink Pepper had provided him with.

At some point, he materialized next to the quiet person who sat with his back to the wall, seemingly engrossed in his phone. Tony knew Bruce was aware of his presence, and so he leaned against the kitchen counter and nudged his lover's shoulder. "I wanna dance." Bruce did not take his eyes off of whatever email he was currently typing up. "I'm not stopping you." Tony rolled big eyes; a fact sadly lost to Bruce's unilateral focus.

"With you, dumbnut."

The corners of Bruce's mouth twitched, though it was unclear whether it was with amusement or irritation.

"Ask Diana."

Tony pushed his tinted glasses higher up his nose with a finger. "She and Pepper are talking shop. Or shopping, I dunno. C'mon." He curled his fingers around Bruce's massive biceps, hidden well under a dark-blue button-down shirt. Bruce stopped typing and glared up at him. "No." Tony released him but stood his ground. "No one's gonna object or point fingers - it's my party, people know how I am. Was. _Was."_

The last part was added with haste upon seeing the way Bruce's eyes narrowed at the edges. A collective call for his person got Tony to turn around. He gave an overly-enthusiastic victory sign at a small group of people who beckoned him over and waved them off before he turned back to his boyfriend-now-husband. "See how wanted I am? And here's me, offering myself to you only. C'mon, Sexy. Brucie-bear. Honeybum."

With each endearment, Bruce's already glum features turned more sinister. "Just leave it be, Tony." His voice had taken on an edgy note. Knowing when to pick his battles and when to admit defeat, Tony shrugged and drew back with a brazen smile. "Your loss." A whiff of aromatic fragrance followed Tony's wake as he turned and headed over to the crowd. Bruce's eyes tracked him before he went back to typing.

His phone, however, soon disappeared within the pocket of his pants as he got to his feet.

~

To a tune that made the whole mansion vibrate from too much bass, Diana slithered through the small crowd, giving noncommittal smiles to the occasional appreciative male whistle. She did not have to search long to find Bruce standing in a darkened corner near the terrace, surveying the scene with a sour expression. Diana held out the bottle of seltzer she had brought along but he denied with a shake of the head. She shrugged.

"Where's our party boy?"

Bruce's lips curved in cynical amusement.

"Partying."

He pointed his chin over to where Tony was moving to the music with lithe enthusiasm. A half-filled glass was in his hand, its contents precariously close to sloshing over the rim as he raised both arms when the beat dropped and an even heavier bassline set in. A cluster of guests had gathered around him, trying to emulate his style or to pander to the eccentric billionaire playboy Tony still presented to the world.

Diana finished the small bottle of water in two gulps and put it aside before she leaned in only for Bruce to hear. "Let me guess: You refused to dance with him, he's showing you what you're missing, and now you're mopey." She knew it was the wrong thing to say when her lover uncrossed his arms with a huff of finality. "I need some air." Before he could storm off outside on the patio, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"I thought he said he wasn't going to get drunk."

At Diana's words, Bruce inspected the scene with narrowed eyes. He was just in time to see Tony stumble against a guy who had been dancing close behind him and now laughingly held him up. Bruce frowned. "Something's wrong." They watched their lover slump against the guy, laughing along but moving more sluggish by the second.

When the helpful guy then started to run his hands from Tony's shoulders down to his stomach and buried his face in the crook of his neck, the coiled tension in Bruce became palpable. On instinct, Diana's hand traveled down and curled around his upper arm, holding him back. “I'll get Pepper. She'll remove the guy without causing a scene.” The muscle underneath her palm twitched. “Mh.” She gave the area a brief, warning pinch.

“Bruce.”

“Mh?”

“No scene. On Tony's behalf.”

“Mhn.”

She left him and his monosyllabic grunts to go looking for Tony's assistant.

~

Once she had found and returned with Pepper and Happy Hogan in tow, a commotion had built up outside the mansion. A cluster of party people had gathered on the large, circular patio. They were standing around the vast pool, cheering and whooping at something, and Diana sped up her steps with a sense of foreboding. Out there, Bruce Wayne was down on one knee next to the pool, dunking the offender's head underwater.

He only pulled him out by the hair before he would end up drowning for good. The guy's wrists were bound together on his back by something Diana identified as Bruce's alienated tie. Over the guy's brawling and struggling, Diana's enhanced hearing was able to filter out Bruce's low growl.

“... I can't hear you.”

“I SAID 'M SORRY, OKAY?! FUCK!! LEMME GO!”

“Sorry for what?”

“FOR – FUCK!! FOR... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM M-”

Another round of splashing water cut him off, making the drunken crowd roar and cheer with laughter. Diana refrained from facepalming and looked around for her other lover. Tony was nowhere in sight, and she concentrated on trying to make out his distinctive scent and aura before Bruce's words reached her ears again.

“You wanted to say sorry for acting like a pig who goes around molesting people after slipping them roofies.”

At that, Diana's whole body tensed with adrenaline.

The urge to find Tony was strong, and with a nod at a stone-faced Pepper and a very gruff Happy Hogan, she pushed through the crowd. Letting her senses guide her, Diana headed upstairs. There, the private quarters lay in darkness, all doors locked to prevent straying party guests to wander. Her mind led her into their master bedroom, the door calibrated and opening to her fingerprint.

Inside it was also dark, but she made out a curled up silhouette on the large bed. Diana hastened to sit on the edge of the mattress and switched a bedside lamp on. At the change in luminance, Tony gave a small, pained moan. Without hesitation, Diana probed his forehead, it came away cool, but clammy. “Dearheart, what happened? Are you sick?” Tony's eyes fluttered. “... dunno. Woozy.” It came out slurred.

She ran her palm over his cheek. “Let's get you more comfortable.” She started to take off his shoes, vest, and also unbuttoned his shirt. Tony was like a rag doll in her arms, and Diana tried not to jostle him as she stripped him down to his boxer briefs. He cast her an unfocussed glance.

“Br'ce?”

Diana pulled the sheets over his shivering body and went to fetch a glass of water from the bathroom as well as a large shirt from the foot end of the bed. “Taking care of things. He will be here soon.” She held out the glass of water, only to put it aside on the nightstand as Tony's expression twisted. “Bathroom?” He managed to nod, and she got him in front of the toilet before he ended up being sick for a good five minutes.

Diana stayed with him the whole time, running a hand over his back as the spasms racked his body, and mumbling sweet soothing nothings. When he was done, she flushed and helped him to sit on the closed toilet lid. Limp and exhausted, Tony allowed her to wipe his face and let her tip a cup filled with mouthwash and water against his lips until he was able to rinse the acerbic taste from his mouth.

Dressed in Bruce's sleep shirt and a pair of Diana's thick home-socks, he then stumbled back to the bed, drew the covers high and curled up, away from the source of light. She managed to get him to drink a few sips of water before the lock to the bedroom whirred again, and Bruce's face poked around the door. He took in Diana sitting propped up against the headrest, caressing the dark head buried under the covers next to her.

In three long strides, he was at their bedside, and Diana saw the dark patches of water all over his shirt and pants. Bruce leaned in and brushed a hand over Tony's hair. “How is he?” At his voice, Tony stirred. “He's fine.” It came out mumbled. A shiver went through his body even though he tried to hide it. Above him, Diana and Bruce locked eyes; concern, rage, and helplessness mirroring on their faces.

Lips pressed together tight, Bruce drew back and straightened up to his full height. “We need to determine the substance in his bloodstream.” He reached into his pocket and Diana looked at the slim item in his hand. “Take a sample from his fingertip.” She frowned even as she took the sterile-capped blood lancet. "What about the guests?" Bruce toed out of his shoes, pushing them aside with a sock-clad foot.

“Pepper and Hogan are throwing them out as we speak.”

Diana nodded, though her brows remained knitted together. “The creep?” Bruce forcefully yanked his shirt open and did the same to his belt and zipper of his dress pants. “Will be facing a lawsuit for sexual assault after his night in a drunk tank.” He threw his clothes on the nearby, upholstered bedroom bench where it landed in a crumpled heap. “I'll be quick.” The door to the bathroom snapped shut with force.

“Mad a' me.”

Tony's words were a mere whisper. Diana resumed her caresses while also reaching for one of his cold hands.

“No, dearheart, he's just worried.”

~

Tony had succumbed to sleep before Bruce returned to their bed.

JARVIS had been able to analyze Tony's blood sample and informed them it had been a fairly small dosage of flunitrazepam, commonly known as roofies. Diana had been especially worried about the negative effect of the drug with regards to Tony's heart medication.

Thankfully, JARVIS was able to reassure her and Bruce that there were only minor changes in his arterial pressure as well as a short-term increase in his heart rate. He would have mild hangover symptoms as well as an erratic sleeping pattern for the upcoming day.

When Diana slid off the bed to also use the bathroom to change, brush her teeth, and wash the makeup from her face, Bruce took over her place. He scooted close to the unmoving heap that was Tony's curled-up body and regarded his slack features with a pensive expression. Less than a minute later, Tony stirred. With a soft intake of breath, his eyes blinked open and came to rest on the male countenance a few inches from his.

Tony hummed softly. “Hey.” It sounded hoarse. In lieu of a response, Bruce freed a hand to run it over the side of his face, thumb caressing the skin around his cheekbone. Tony's mouth curved into a small, sad smile. “Sorry.” Bruce's fingers twitched but he resumed his gentle motions. “Me, too. For not preventing it.” Tony made a small, negating movement of his head. “Not your fault. Wasn't paying attention.” He cast his gaze down.

“Closed my eyes. Rookie mistake.”

That got Bruce to draw his hand back with a frown.

“Why? Why would you do something that reckless?”

“Could pretend t'was you that way.”

When their eyes met again, the dark hollows under Tony's eyes stood out in the twilight of the bedside lamp.

“Even though I knew t'wasn't you. No one's like you. Smells like you. Feels like you.”

Bruce drew in a sharp breath and at the same time closed the small space between them, pulling his lover against his chest. “You have me.” He buried his nose in the dark curls and inhaled the unique mixture that was Tony. “And I've got you. Always.” The small laugh against his chest sounded so much like a sob that Bruce's arms tightened for a second. “Still owe me a dance.” It was followed by a yawn and soft snores soon after.

In the back, the bathroom door opened, and within seconds, Diana's warm presence joint them again. She turned off the light and moved so that Tony was nestled in between them, reaching over with an arm to interlace her fingers with Bruce's atop Tony's hip. At the squeeze she gave, Bruce's eyes found hers despite the darkness. She mouthed the words 'I love you' at him before pressing a kiss into Tony's nape and settling down.

Bruce squeezed back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Will Young's song 'Jealousy' (2011)


End file.
